Can We Still Be Friends?
by danparker
Summary: A story taking place some time after the episode "Call Of The Cutie". It's something that has been on my mind since 2011. Since getting her cutie mark, Twist doesn't hang out with Apple Bloom very much. One day, Twist and Apple Bloom decided to have a little talk about their former friendship.


Can We Still Be Friends?

One day in Ponyville, Twist was helping her family in the candy shop that they run. It had a few weeks since Twist got her cutie mark and Twist was having a goo time on this particular day.

Meanwhile, Apple Bloom was playing a ball game with her friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. "Do you think we'll earn our cutie marks playing ball?" asked Scootaloo. "Eh, who knows?" answered Sweetie Belle, doubtfully.

Twist used to be friends with Apple Bloom, until Twist got her cutie mark way before Apple Bloom did. So Apple Bloom nowadays hangs out with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. They've formed their own club called the Cutie Mark Crusaders and their goals are to help other ponies without cutie marks.

Since getting her cutie mark, Twist doesn't really talk to Apple Bloom as much as they used to. After Twist helped unloading boxes of sugar, she stopped to rest for a moment and to adjust her glasses. "Oh, pony," she said, "It's sure hard bringing in lots and lots of sweets. Takes a lot out of you."

At that same time, while Apple Bloom and her Cutie Mark Crusaders friends were continuing playing, Scootaloo accidently kicked the ball too hard and sent it flying through the air. "Oops," exclaimed Scootaloo. "Scootaloo!" cried Apple Bloom, "That was way too hard!" "Sorry," replied Scootaloo, embarrassed. "Come on!" cried Sweetie Belle, "Let's go get it back!"

Back at Twist's candy shop, a delivery pony was bringing in a box with more candy supplies when the ball that Scootaloo kicked bashed him on the head really hard. "Ow!" he cried as the force of the impact caused his head to crush the box he was carrying. "Double ow!" he groaned again.

Twist ran out to see what had happened just as Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle arrived. "Hey, look!" Scootaloo called out, "There's the ball!" They found the ball behind the delivery pony whose head had flattened the box he was carrying. "You will pay for this!" shouted the delivery pony as he got up.

"Uh oh," said Apple Bloom, "Sorry, mister! We didn't mean it!" "What happened?" asked Twist. "We made a mistake," answered Apple Bloom. "I did," Scootaloo said. "Apple Bloom?" asked Twist. "Yes, Twist," replied Apple Bloom, "Remember me? We used to hang out together before you got your cutie mark."

"Yeah," agreed Twist, "And back then, I didn't have my cutie mark. But now, I do have a cutie mark." "And I think we'd better help you out right now," said Sweetie Belle. "Of course you will!" the delivery pony said in a cross sounding voice. "Sorry about that," said Scootaloo again.

So the three ponies decided to help Twist for the rest of the day with the sweets for the candy shop.

Some time later, when the ponies stopped to take a break, Twist decided to talk to Apple Bloom after she'd finished. "Hey, Apple Bloom," Twist said, "How's life going for you?" "Doing pretty good," answered Apple Bloom, "I'm hanging out with my friends."

"You mean Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, your new friends?" Twist asked. "Yes," replied Apple Bloom, "They're my best friends." "I see," replied Twist, "And we rarely hang out with each other ever since I got my cutie mark and, of course, Diamond Tiara's cute-ceanera." "Yeah," agreed Apple Bloom, "I really didn't want to be made fun of because I thought I was the only pony without a cutie mark."

"I understand," replied Twist with a comforting tone in her voice, "I'm sorry that you felt that way." "It's okay," Apple Bloom replied, "It does happen." "I know," Twist said, "I was made fun at before I got my cutie mark." "I remember," said Apple Bloom. "Until that day came," Twist said.

"Then you became happy and I felt left out," Apple Bloom said. In response, Twist said nothing for about a minute. The Twist said, "Apple Bloom, I'm sorry that I let my cutie mark prevented us from being friends." "It's okay," Apple Bloom replied, "I just hope that-" "You mean you want us to still be friends?" Twist asked.

"I would," Apple Bloom replied, "No, I mean yes!" "That's great!" Twist exclaimed, "Thank you, Apple Bloom!" "From now on," said Apple Bloom, "You can hang out with us!" "Thanks," smiled Twist.

Then Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo met the two. "What are you two talking about?" asked Scootaloo. "This is my old friend Twist," Apple Bloom explained. "We used to be friends until I got my cutie mark," Twist explained. "We see," said Scootaloo, looking at Twist's cutie mark.

"But now, she can hang out with us whenever she wants," Apple Bloom told her friends. "Well, if you say so," agreed Sweetie Belle. "I'm fine with it," said Scootaloo. "Thanks," smiled Twist, "But first, can we finish up in my shop for the day?" "Yes," answered Apple Bloom. So they did.

Starting the next day, Twist began to hang out with Apple Bloom and her friends more often. Of course, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo still run the Cutie Mark Crusaders club.


End file.
